What is Love
by JustCallMePeighton
Summary: "Your to conceited to even know what love is!"
1. Fights

What is Love?

Characters: Maria-Jeff, Emily-Alec, Ashley-Randy Janny-Chris

Summary: "Your to conceited to even know what love is!"

Maria and Emily were lying on pool chairs sipping on some henasin while they awaited the arrival of their friends. They had actually been waiting for at least 3 hours. Maria could tell that Emily was beginning to get annoyed...she was complaining.

"I'm bored!" Emily whined. Maria rolled her eyes annoyed at Emily's whining. "Riakinz please call and see whats taking so long!"

"No." Maria simply said. Emily stared at her red-haired friend wide-eyed.

"Please!" She begged.

"No."

"Please!

"No."

"!" Emily screamed.

"Fine!" Maria yelled. She was pushed to her limit by Emily...again. She took out her brand new cell phone that her boyfriend Jeff had gotten her for her birthday along with a three thousand dollar golden bracelet that said Maria Alexis Kanellis.

She dialed in his number and placed the phone to her pierced ear. It rang three times before he finally picked up.

"Hello?" Came a shexi southern accent.

"Hey baby." Maria answered cutely.

"Oh hey Maria. Yea?" He said with a little less interest. Maria frowned sensing his diswanting to talk to her.

"Whats wrong you sound like you don't wanna talk to me?" Maria said.

"Nothings wrong now are you gonna tell me why you called.?" He asked her annoyed.

"Oh yea um how long until you guys get here?" She asked him.

"I'm not coming." He said simply.

"Why?"

"Cause i don't want to."

"Oh well ok. I love you."

"I love you too." He said with no emotion.

"K bye." She said on the verge of tears.

"Whatever." He said he clicked the red end button and rolled over on his side and looked at the sleeping girl beside him. He smirked when she opened her eyes. "Hey beautiful how was your nap?"

"Good, and my playtime before my nap was delicious, but why do i have to keep hiding from her? Why won't you just dump her already so we won't have to sneak around?" The girl asked him. Then to her surprise he got up and began pulling on his pants and then he looked at her.

"I'm not gonna get rid of my son's mother Beth." He said with ice cold green eyes.

"But she'll get rid of you and then it can be us forever and ever and ever." Beth said. "And you don't need that bratty little skank anyway." Beth said smirking. Suddenly his hand went up hard to her cheek. She fell back on the bed holding her red cheek. It burned. He grabbed her by the neck strangling her. She couldn't breath. He finally let her go grabbing her by the hair he dragged her to the floor punching her, abusing her continuesly.

"Don't you ever talk about my fiance like that Beth! Do you understand me?" He screamed at the helpless woman.

"Yes." She managed to choke out. His fist slammed into her jaw and she squealed in pain. She dug her nails into his arm kicking and screaming for him to let her go. "Stop please!" She begged. He threw he into the wall letting her droop down to the floor and cry. He began walking towards the bathroom.

"By the time I get back here Beth you better be gone, or else." He threatened her. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Beth lied there whimpering for a few moments until she heard the shower start. She crawled over to her pile of clothes and slipped them on. She grabbed her keys and purse and walked downstairs. When she reached the door she sniffled once or twice before opening it and leaving the big house.

x-x-x

Maria hung up the phone and looked down silently. Emily must've heard her end the conversation because she was like a little kid asking if they could go to the store to get some gum within one second.

"Well, well, well, well? Are they coming are they coming are they coming?" Emily questioned. She had appearantly pushed too many of Maria's buttons because the next thing she knew Maria just snapped.

"Shut up Emily! Gosh why do you always have to be a bratty noisy obsessive Bitch!" Maria screamed at her friend.

"Whoa! Don't get mad at me because Jeff doesn't actually love you cause your such a skank! Oops i mean slut!" Emily retorted. She soon regretted what she said when she saw the tears forming in her friends eyes. She had actually hurt her this time. But it wasn't like she expected it to hurt. "Ri-ri i'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I mean I wouldn't have said it if you hadn't have said what you said. It hurt me just as much as that hurt you." Emily said staring her friend in the eyes to know that she was listening and not ignoring her. Maria nodded and then voices began flowing into the room. The two girls turned around and watched as their other friends began walking around them and setting down their stuff. Maria obviously didn't feel like staying because she got up and began packing her stuff up. "Where are you going ria?" Emily asked her. She didn't answer. "Oh c'mon your not still mad are you?" She yelled out after Maria as she left.

"Nope." Maria simply said. Emily just stared and shrugged turning back around to her other friends as Maria's little sister Janny came and sat beside her.

"Hey Em! What's up?" Janny asked her.

"Nothing much what about you sister girl?" Emily asked her crazy blonde haired friend.

"Oh just arguing with Chris." Janny said and then she sipped on her smoothie.

"What he still thinks that you like him?" Emily asked.

"Yea." Janny answered.

"Why won't he just accept the fact that one girl doesn't like him?" Emily complained.

"Because i do like him." Janny giggled. Emily shook her head at her friend in meer disbelief.

"What? He's really REALLY cute." Janny obsessed.

"He's related to Jeff." Emily said with a hint of disgust.

"Well Jeff may be fugly to you, but he and Chris are pretty darn sexy to me. And yes chica i mean sexy spelled S.E.X.Y." Janny said. "I mean Jeff's eyes are so adorable. Chris' eyes are so oceany and quiet, but not as quiet as Jeff's." Janny raved on and on about the two guys for a few more minutes until Emily took her slushi and poured it in her mouth so she couldn't talk.

"That's better." Emily said smiling.

x-x-x

Maria walked inside her house and began upstairs. When she reached her room she heard the shower running. She walked around the room frowning at the mess. The bed was a mess, stuff turned over and the tv was on.

"Hmmm note to self never leave him home alone again." Maria sighed. She pulled on some short gray sweat shorts and a white tank top and threw her hair up into a messy ponytail and began cleaning. She pulled the sheets off the bed just as the water stopped. Taking them into the laundry room she started washing them.

Jeff walked into the room with a towel around his neck and another one around his waist. Steam was let out of the bathroom as he did so. He noticed something strange, the room was clean the tv was off and the sheets were gone. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned around to see Maria standing in the doorway just looking at him.

"So uh why did you sound like you didn't care about me over the phone mister?" She asked. Instead of answering her he just looked away and ignored her. "Oh what so now your ignoring me?" She asked him. Jeff turned and looked at her.

"What?" He said.

"You heard me now answer the question." She demanded. Jeff was quiet at first.

"I was busy." He said pulling on some dressy black pants over his boxers.

"Busy with what messing up the house." She said stepping closer to him.

"...No, but I was messing." He admitted.

"Messing with what?" She asked him.

"Messing around with dumb mofos." Jeff said putting on a blue button up dress shirt. He buttoned up three leaving two unbuttoned. He handed her a pair of hooped studded earrings. She sat on the bed causing him to have to sit and she put them in for him and when finished she turned him towards her. He could see the question and hurt in her eyes and it pained him.

"Do you love me?" She asked him. There was a small silence.

"Yes. You know i love you." He told her. He watched her as she scanned his eyes searching for the truth. "We need to talk." He sat her down in his lap and held her and then he sighed. "Maria...I don't know how to tell you this...fuck scratch that yes I do, Maria i'm cheating on you." He said. Maria was so shocked she fell out of his lap and onto the floor. She covered her mouth in total surprise. "Baby?" He asked.

"Baby?" She questioned. "BABY! Don't you ever call me that again Jeff !" Maria screamed.

"I'll call you whatever I want to call you and don't talk back to me. The last person who did that went home a litte...hurt." He threatened simply.

"Well "the last person" wasn't your gf for 11 years and they was never your fiance!" Maria screamed. Just then she slapped as hard as she possibly could which was appearantly hard enough. Jeff held his redended cheek and looked at her like she was crazy. He grabbed her by the throat slamming her into the wall. She gasped for air desperately trying to breath. She shut her eyes and felt his grip loosen completely. She lied on the floor crying softly. She screamed at him.

"Shut up Maria!" He warned. She reached for him grabbing his hair since he wasn't standing it made him more reachable. She grabbed his hair tighter making him yell. He was about to beat her when he noticed that she was only trying to hug him. It was strange, but he didn't refuse. She cried in his arms as he just sat there wandering what she was up to. He couldn't place his finger on it, but he knew it was something.

"Why?" She finally asked. "Why don't you actually love me. I gave you what you wanted, a son. My virginity. My life. My promise to spend the rest of my life with you. I gave you everything and you go and ruin it Jeff you just ruined it! ...I can't believe you, I just can't believe you!" She cried. He sighed wishing he had never went to Beth. He picked up the crying woman and took her into the bathroom. He sat her on the counter and ran some water in the bath. He poured some bubble bath in the water feeling to make sure it was warm. He went back towards her.

"Come here Ria." He said gently. To his surprise she came. He looked at the mark around her neck the mark he placed there. "Ok just don't be scared." He told her as he removed the wife-beater. He then removed her bottoms and underclothing and set her in the warm water full of scented bubbles. He watched as she put her hair up in a messy bun. She looked at him in a sort of wanting manner. He raised his eyebrow in question.

"Candles. Strawberries and chocolate." She told him. He went downstairs and retrieved the edibles and came back into the bathroom and opened a cabnient and took out three vanilla scented candles and a lighter. He set the candles around the tub and lit them as she opened the snacks and placed them next to her. He went and dimmed the lights so the candles would glow. He went and sat back next to her and she kissed him. He guessed it was her way of saying thank you. He smiled at her and went back into the room and shut the door and began deciding on what shoes to wear he decided to wear some black boots. He grabbed his leather jacket and stopped when he thought he heard someone calling his name.

"Jeff!" It was Maria. He went back into the lightly lit room and gave her a questioning look. "I forgot the champagne and vodka." She said smirking towards him. He rolled his eyes and went back to the cabinient and pulled out a bottle of champagne and vodka and a glass. He set it next to her for her to do whatever she pleased with.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Nope, you may go now, but please don't hurt me and don't be gone long." Maria said with pleading eyes.

"I promise, but when you get out if you decide to take a cat nap just remember that Caleb should be coming back home within the aisle of 2 hours." He told her.

"K, now go have fun." She said. He smiled messing up her hair more than it already was and he left the room. Maria poured some champagne and vodka into the glass and took a sip and smiled happily to herself.

x-x-x

Emily was in her house getting dressed for her special time. It was when she went out and had loads of fun doing random yet classically fun things. Like going to dinner, shopping, to the park, but with all this fun she couldn't help but think about the one person she wanted to spend it with, but couldn't. His name was Alec Ramirez and he was the smexist dude alive...well to Emily he was. They've known each other for at least 10 years now. They met through Maria. Maria and her sister Janny have a big brother named Randy and they all have a cousin who is hint hint wink wink nudge nudge Alec.

She liked him instantly it was almost like love at first sight. She was wearing a short black backless dress with a green bow and some green stilettos. Her longish-shortish brunette hair was straight and back. She finished the last of her make up right when the phone rang. She put her eye-shadow back into the make-up bag and picked it up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Emily." A voice said from the other line.

"Alec!" Emily said surprised. "Hi, what's up?" She asked blushing.

"Not much just wanted to call and see what you were doing?" He told her.

"Oh not much just getting ready for special time!" She said excitedly.

"Um special time?" Alec asked confused.

"Yea its when I dress up all fancy like and go out and have dinner go shopping and go to the park. I find it really fun." She explained to the dark brown haired man on the other end of the phone.

"Oh really sounds fun. Mind if I tag along?" He asked.

"Really?" She asked him.

"Yea I've got nothing else to do so I choose hanging out with one of the coolest girls I know." Alec said. Emily blushed harder.

"Uh sure then you can tag along." She answered trying to hold back a scream.

"Thanks Em see you in a few then. Bye." Alec said then he hung up. Emily hung up the phone and squealed to herself. Maybe dreams did come true.

x-x-x

Ashley Hardy was hanging out with her two brothers at club zen where Akon had gotten arrested yes. She hadn't seen them in a while so she decided to call them up and find out about tonight.

"So Jeffero how's Ria doing?" Chris her twin brother asked his big brother.

"Eh shes alright." Jeff answered his brother.

"And what about Caleb?" Ashley asked him.

"He's the same a little home resistant, but he's just fine." Jeff said. Caleb didn't like staying at home much that is unless his friends were over. He liked his home a lot, but he had no one there to hang out with so it got pretty boring some times.

"Thats great!" Chris said.

"I know it is, now what about my girls baby sister Chris." Jeff asked.

"What do ya mean?" Chris asked confused.

"Oh c'mon now Christopher. I think its pretty obvious that your still trying to get with Janny." Ashley stated.

"More like trying to hook up with her." Jeff said.

"So not true guys. I don't need Janny. I can move on anytime I want...or not." Chris said. He put his head down on the counter top of the club bar. "Guys I can't get her off my mind. She's so awesome. And she has really great hair too!" Chris added. "But the point is I know she loves me and I love her, but she just won't give it up! I've tried so hard, but i've gotten nowhere." Chris complained even more.

"Just chill bro. Look Janny's supposed to be coming over tommorrow so that her and Maria can spend some time together alright, I'll just ask her she feels about you then ok." Jeff said he took a sip of his henasin.

"Alright, but then what is that gonna do?" Chris asked.

"If she doesn't like you nothing! If she does like you then put the hardy charm on her just like Jeff did to Maria and she'll be like puddy in your hands Chris." Ashley said smirking it up.

"Alright then i'll do it!" He said. They all did a toast a drank the rest of their drinks. Laughing at each others jokes and stories. Yea hanging out with her brothers was the life.

x-x-x

Emily laughed as Alec did an impression of squid ward from spongebob. He was beyond hilarious.

"Wow! That was the best impression I have ever seen in my entire life." Emily complemented.

"Really?" Alec asked.

"Totally. U do squidward's part better then he does his own part!" She laughed. Alec laughed too which made her blush. They were eating a nice moon lit dinner outside on the patio of the restaurant. It was cool and there were stars in the sky everywhere. It was just perfect. So beautiful and elegant. All she needed to do was keep it that way which was apart of her worst fear. Messing it all up.

"So other than these special times what else do you do in your spare time?" He asked.

"Well appearantly I act like a groucy young female. Ya know the word that starts with the letter after the letter A ends in an Itch." Emily said a little dissappointed.

"Who told you that?" He asked.

"Maria." Emily admitted.

"Well screw her and I don't think you act that way." Alec said smiling cupping her chin making her look at him.

"Your really sweet." Emily said smiling at him.

"And so are you." He told her.

"...I should pobably get going now so uh thanks for everything and I'll see you later." Emily said. She began getting up until he stoppd her. To her surprise he kissed her.

"Hopefully." He said smiling. Emily blushed redder and redder. Then with one last wave and good-bye she left.

Maria was sleeping peacefully all relaxed and refreshed. Caleb was sure to be home by now. Matter-of-fact he was. He was sleeping though. He decided he was tired. Jeff came inside quietly hoping not to wake etheir one of them. He slipped out of the boots, the earrings, the jacket, the shirt, and the pants. He was like most men who slept in their boxers. He slipped in under the covers and turned off the headboard light. He was tired. It was definitely time for him to go to sleep. Soon he was there to a peaceful sleep.


	2. Promises

What is Love?

x-x-Day 2-x-x

Emily grabbed her phone to call her best friend maria so she could tell her about the amazing night she just had with Alec. When she got her phone she dialed marias's number.

"Hello?" Maria answered.

"Maria! Emily yelled with excitement.

"Ugh...what do you want now?" Maria questioned making sure emily knew she was already annoyed.

"He KISSED me!" Emily giggled thinking about last night.

"WHAT! Really?" Maria blurted out in surprise.

"Yeah! before i left!" She said smiling to her-self.

"Tell me every thing!" Maria giggled.

"Okay it all started with a nice shopping spree, we took some awesome pics there, then we went for a nice walk in the park, then to rap it all we had a romantic moonlit dinner under the stars." Emily said remembering the beautiful night she had with Alec.

"LOMG! It sounds like you guys had fun." Maria said.

"Yeaaa we did, but um what happened to you yesterday? You just like ran off after our fight." Emily said sitting on the couch. She turned the television on to Dragon Tails while she waited for an answer.

"Well I just went home, and when I got here the room was a disaster so I just started cleaning and then me and Jeff got into the HUGE fight, but we settled it and he filled the tub with bubbles and water and-"

"Please, spare me the details Ria." Emily said quickly. She heard Maria laugh from the other end of the line. "Ok then so what are you doing today?"

"Well first i'm going to drop Caleb off at soccer practice then Jeff's going to Chris' house and then I have to tell him that his brother and sister are having a family reunion in three days. Janny was coming over, but she had to work. So I've decided to treat myself to an all expenses paid Spa trip." Maria tole her friend.

"Wow. Who's paying Jeff?" Emily asked.

"Yea, but he doesn't know he is." Maria smirked.

"Are you sure you wanna do that? Wat if he gets mad?" Emily asked with concern for her friend.

"If he gets mad then so be it, he gets mad." Maria told her. "Alright Em I have to go I'll talk to ya later. Alright."

"Alright. Buh-bye."

"Bye!" Maria said. Emily hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen and pulled a pan and some eggs, milk, and cheese. She went to the pantry and got out some pancakes and grits and she decided she was hungry.

x-x-x

Alec woke up to a clanging noise in his ear. He opened his eyes then jumped at the sight of his little cousin staring him down.

"Janny! What are you doing in here! Trying to give me a heart attack or something! And why are you wearing that?" He asked her.

"Ok um 1. I'm trying to wake you up, and 2. I'm wearing a suit you know those things that you go and do boring stuff in. U have one of those." Janny told him. She walked into his bathroom her heels clacking loudly along the way and she stood in front of the mirror fixing her long blonde hair. She smoothed out her jacket then looked back at Alec who looked majorly confused. "Alec get up we have to work today member you member!" janny yelled. Alec jumped out of bed fell on the floor and rushed into the bathroom and looked in the mirror pushing Janny aside. "Hey watch it cuz!" She yelled.

Alec started up the shower and looked at Janny. "Care to join me or what?" He asked noticing she hadn't left.

"I'd rather gauge my eyes out." Janny said leaving the room. Alec hopped in the shower. He stayed in for 25 minutes then got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He stepped in front of the mirror and dried off his hair then it became all spiky. "OMG!" He was surprised at the spikiness. He grabbed a comb and began combing it down while he blow-dryed it. Soon it returned back to its shaggy dark brown feature. He did a quick shave then slapped on some after shave that smelled of essence (the red axe). He walked into his bedroom and pulled out some casual black pants and a green button shirt. He buttoned up only two buttons and left three unbuttoned. He made sure to let his chest show. He grabbed some black dress shoes and some black socks. When he had them on he grabbed his keys and walked down the twisting steps.

"Oh finally!" Janny exclaimed. "Now that your threw can we go?" Janny asked him.

"Uhhhhhh sure." He said. They walked to the door and once opened left the house to the two cars and drove off to work.

x-x-x

Ashley was walking backstage of the club where she worked. She was a stripper who made pretty darn good money -$1000 for every night she danced and $3000 for every guy she slept with. She brushed her hair looking into the mirror at her reflection. She had small amounts of glitter on her face around her eyes and on her chest. She was wearing a sexy red and black lingerie set that had fishnet stockings with holes in them to preform the punk goth girl look. She had dark eyeshadow on and red lipstick she truly looked like a hoe.

"Ashley! Ur on!" One of the guys yelled. Ashley got up and made her way onto the stage as the music started. When she reached the pole she placed one hand on it circling around it then she placed a leg around it throwing herself around the pole. She picked herself up on it and swung around upside down. She placed her hands on it opening her legs up in the air doing a split. She placed herself down on the ground and picked up a beer bottle and she poured it over herself. Her hair soaking and her mascara now running made her look even better. She looked out into the crowd and saw someone who looked very familiar. She heard the crowd start booing a little. She began dancing again slowly, but her eyes never leaving that face. Soon the figure came up closer to the stage and she could see him clearly. The person she saw was her son Alex's father. His name was Randy Kieth Kanellis.

x-x-x

The race was on. The fans were cheering loudly. His wife was in the crowd screaming for him cheering for him to win. He went around the corner in first place. The race car in second came up fast. He was so close to the finish line that he could feel it, breath it, live it. He looked in the rear view mirror and the 2nd place car was extremely close. Next thing it him and his car spun across the finish line and ran into a wall getting all banged up. The crowd gasped in awe and shock as they watched him stand on the top of the car and jump out in safety.

"CHRIS!" His wife screamed she hurriedly ran down from the crowd over to him and kneeled by his side. He was holding his shin in pain. "Oh Chris baby are you ok?" She asked her husband.

"Yea Jennifer I'm fine baby. I just need to go see a doctor thats it." Chris told his wife. Jennifer quickly called over one of doctors and they helped over to an ambulance. While Chris was being helped Jennifer quickly took out her phone and called someone that she dearly needed to speak to.

"Hello?" A voice said.

"Oh Maria hun is Jeff there I need to speak to him?" Jennifer cried.

"Um no i'm at the spa and he's at the track practicing for his next motocross." Maria told her friend.

"Oh well which one, the one in the back of the house or the one at this weeks stadium?" Jennifer asked.

"Backyard." Maria answered.

"Oh well could you do me a favor?" Jennifer asked.

"Sure." Maria replied.

"When you finish with your spa and when you get home can you please tell Jeff that Chris might've broken his leg today at the race." Jennifer said.

"OMG WAT! Is he ok?" Maria asked panicky.

"He says he is, but I don't know. Look I've gotta go i'll call you back later Ria. Bye." Jennifer hung up the phone and retreated back over to Chris.

Maria hung up the phone sighing. She laid back and tried to enjoy the rest of her spa treatment since it was almost over. Although she spent the rest of her spa treatment worrying about Chris. Once the treatment was finally over she went quickly to pick up Caleb then she went straight home.

"Jeff!" She yelled when she reached the backyard. The man on the red dirt bike came around the corner fast and stopped in front of her. He took out his helmet letting his blue, white, and green colored hair fall freely onto his back.

"Hey baby. Your looking sexier than normal. What did you do?" Jeff asked his fiance after sitting her down on his lap where she could face him. She placed her arms around his neck and smiled cutely.

'Welllll I had an all expenses paid spa trip today...using your credit card." She finished she put a kiddish smile behind it quickly when she saw the 'WTF B!' look on his face. "Ok ok before you say or DO anything I felt like I needed it and plus I didn't really think you'd mind and plus I deserved it after what you did to me!" Maria yelled her eyes filled with anger.

"Maria I swear I will run you over with this dirt bike!" Jeff threatened her. Maria shook her head in anger then slapped Jeff as hard as she possibly could. Jeff bit his bottom lip then slapped Maria and she fell off the bike. She whimpered in pain. Holding her cheek as Jeff grabbed her hair pulling her up to face him.

"You wanna try that again you little bitch! Huh huh!" He screamed at her. He punched her in the face four times bruising it. He threw her down on the dirt cutting her cheek. He stood on her throat and she grabbed at his leg trying to get him to stop.

"Please stop...i'm sorry. I'm sorry." Maria choked out. Instead he started punching her in the nose making her cry out in even more pain until she bled. She started scratching at him kicking at him crawling away her blood dripping on the ground he dragged her back pulling her up by the hair till she was standing. He had her by the wrist tightly.

"I bet that spa trip didn't do that much good now did it? Did it bitch!" He yelled. Maria was crying hard. She turned her head away from him. He let go of her wrist and she fell down. She wiped at her nose and looked at her hands. They were bloody. She looked at him. He just looked at her with a cold hard stare. She quickly got up and ran inside upstairs to her bathroom and turned on the water. She washed off her hands and splashed warm water on her face. She heard footsteps and she turned to see Jeff in the doorway.

"No please just stay away from me. Please! I'm sorry i'm sorry!" Maria screamed. Jeff quickly got down and covered her mouth. Her tears streaming down her face and her eyes full of tears.

"Shh before Caleb hears you." Jeff whispered.

"What! Don't you want your son to know the truth! That his father, the role model of his life, the man he looks up to is a woman abuser!" She yelled. Jeff just rolled his eyes at the red-haired woman.

"Look Maria I'm sorry ok. I just lost it a little. I swear I will never hit you like that again. I promise baby I promise."

"I can't trust you again Jeff. I just can't. I have to get out of here away from you. I'm not scared of what you might to do it it's just...Caleb and Aiden. What if you hurt them?" Maria asked. Jeff looked pale then he looked down to the floor.

"I'm sorry. I swear I will NEVER put my hands on you again. I swear." Jeff said not wanting to lose his family. Maria searched his eyes for the truth not wanting to leave the man that she gave everything to. Her baby daddy, the man she gave her virginity to. Living with him for as long as she hadshe was immune to his stupidity. She took the strong man into her eyes not believing she was falling for him again. She was falling in love with him again.

x-x-x

Emily was running for exercise. She did this every morning because she was a very healthy person. She ran 3 miles everyday. Listening to '_**Don't Trust Me**_' on her ipod she ran all the way from her house to the city park and back to her house. She slowed down when she reached her house and jogged inside over to the telephone. She dialed in the code for messages and put it on speaker phone while she went and got some water from the fridge.

"Hey Em It's Ria! I'm just calling to check in on you. Call me when you get in cause we really need to talk. Ok um bye!" One of the messages said.

"Hey sister girl whats up look I got the call from Alec who got the call from Maria who got the call from Jennifer that MY Chris was in the hospital because he broke his leg! Lomg thats when i'm gonna make my move so i'll call you when Jennifer is gone and when i'm in! The ayatollah of rock and rolla shall be mine! Yow!" Janny's message played. Emily laughed a little.

"Uh hey Emily. Um look about last night when I kissed you if you got offended and thats why your not returning any of my calls then i'm really sorry and I was hoping that maybe we could talk about it tonight in person over dinner instead of over the phone. So uh, bye...i love you." Emily was a little confused at Alec's message. Those were the only messages that she had received. She thought to herself while walking upstairs to her room. She picked her cell phone (a black and green scoop) up and checked the missed calls.

"Oh boy." She said seeing all the missed calls from Alec, 7,. She sighed and thought about then sniffed her armpit. "Ew! I stink I can call him later!" She exclaimed. She set her phone down and walked into the bathroom. She started up some warm bath water and set out two candles out and lit them. She got a glass and a bottle of vodka. She poured some bubbles into the water letting it bubble up. Getting a towel and a lufa. She undressed slowly to avoid the pain and then slipped inside the warm cooling water letting herself relax. "Yep yep, I deserve this." She said smiling to herself.

x-x-x

Alec was finishing up with some paper work when he heard a female clearing her throat. He looked up to see his little cousin standing in the doorway.

"Hey there little cousin!" He smiled. Janny scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Why do I have to be younger than EVERYONE!" She asked angered. Alec frowned at his cousin.

"What's wrong PB & Janny?" He asked when she plopped herself down on the couch.

"I just got set up on a blind date to attract one of the richest guys in New York." Janny complained.

"And what's wrong with that other than the fact that its blind date?" Ale asked.

"Ok you just technically said that the whole thing was wrong and other than that being wrong he's married and he's a fat pig who is a total pervert!" Janny wailed.

"Wow! Ok then look I'm kind of afraid to continue this conversation with YOU so why don't we just go home already. Plus you have to go see your wanna be man Chris who's in the hospital and I well I just have to go home and wait for Emily to call me back. " Alec said getting up and collecting his papers in his brief case.

"Wait you and Em are dating?"

who's

"I don't know, but I hope so cause its about time that I dated someone who was beautiful again." Alec said pulling her up off the couch.

"Whoa when did my cousin become so caring about women?"

"Um since he first knew about women."

"And when was that?"

"When he was two." Alec said. Janny laughed as they walked outside to the cars to go home or where ever they had to go.


	3. First Dates

What is Love?

x-x-x

Ashley was arguing with Randy in her bedroom room. Their son was listening from inside his room only he wasn't listening completely he was also packing to run away to his cousins house.

"If you were going to run away and leave me while I was all pregnant with your only child then you should of just stayed the hell away gawd dammit!" Ashley screamed.

"Ash I didn't run away! I just needed some time to think!" Randy yelled back. Alex cried a little more as he hoisted his dufflebag onto the roof and then himself. He carefully slid down the roof and landed on the banistry of the porch and pulled his bag down. He jumped down quietly and went to the garage and put it on silent open. He waited while it opened then got his electric moped out and he opened the seat and put his duffle bag inside of it along with some snacks. Shutting it he hopped on and started it up. He made sure he had his helmet and his charger then he set off. He knew exactly where to go. All he wanted was to get there right now.

x-x-x

Chris was lying down on his hospital bed watching television. There was a knock out the door.

"Come in!" He yelled. The person who came in surprised him dearly. "Janny?"

"Stop staring at me like that I didn't wake up from the dead...yet." She snickered. Chris laughed a little. "But seriously I'm here to talk you but mostly give you something.

"Oh really what?" Chis smirked.

"A kiss." Janny said quietly. The blonde haired woman leaned over capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. That kiss lasted for longer than she expected though.

x-x-x

Maria was downstairs cooking while Jeff and Caleb were playing go fish. The only game Caleb knew how to play.

"Alright you two hurry and rap the game up so we can eat dinner ok?" She announced.

"Awwwww c'mon mom can't we play one more game before dinner?" Caleb whined.

"Nope now go wash up kiddo." Maria urged her son. Caleb sighed and got up from the table while Jeff cleaned up. She had make up on to cover up all the bruises, except for the one on her arm and shoulder. She also couldn't cover up the pink spot on the side of her nose to the side of the lip. She had to lie to Caleb about it, but she decided it was for a good cause. She was scared to go near Jeff though. She didn't really want to be left alone with him or she was scared that she might piss him off and he might hit her again even though he swore not to. _'Knock knock'_. "I'll get it." Maria said quickly going to the door. She opened it and saw Alex. "Hey hunny, what are you doing here so late?" Maria asked.

"My daddy came home and now he and my mommy are fighting. Can I stay here Aunt Maria?" He asked sweetly. Maria was in shock. Her big brother was back and he had already found Ashley. She was partly upset that he went in search of some stripping tramp instead of looking for his sister first.

"Yea sure sweetie. C'mon in." She said. Alex came inside with his dufflebag and looked at Maria's bruises.

"What happened to you?" He asked her.

"Oh um, I ran into the cabinet last night." Maria lied.

"...Are you okay auntie." Alex asked worried for his aunt.

"Yea darling I'm ok. C'mon we're eating which means so are you." Maria smiled taking him into the kitchen where Caleb and Jeff were having a stare off. "Um guys we have company." Maria said.

"Alex?" Jeff said in a questioning manor.

"Randy's back hunny and so far he's already started figh- arguing with Ashley." Maria said not making eye contact with Jeff.

"Can I stay here uncle Jeff?" Alex asked.

"Yea sure." Jeff responded quickly.

"Well you guys enjoy your dinner while I go and get ready for bed." Maria said.

"Can we go to the beach tommorrow?" Caleb asked.

"...Maybe." Maria said turning and walking up the steps to her room.

"U guys eat and don't mess up I'll be back in a moment." Jeff said. He went upstairs to his room and walked inside. He scanned the room in search for Maria he found her sitting on the bed in the dark. He turned on the light and she looked up to him. All the make up gone her face looked pale and the bruises were visible. "Yea, I don't really wanna see this so..." He turned the lights back off. He began coming closer to her and she yelled for him to go away and don't come close to her. "Am I sleeping on the couch tonight?"

"More like on the porch you jackass!" She said throwing a blanket and a pillow. "Now get out!" Jeff was highly surprised.

"Maria I'm not leaving. And you can't make me so.."

"So get out!" Maria screamed. Jeff came over and sat down on the bed. He turned on the light on the headboard and looked at Maria.

"Maria, baby I'm sorry. I thought everything was cool. I don't know any other way to apologize. except for to say I love you, but i've said that like a million times already today. What else can I do?" He asked.

"Prove to me that you love me." She said. Jeff hugged her smiling. He knew she felt happy. "Ya know thats the first time you've actually hugged me in like 2 days." She smiled.

"Yeaaaaaaaaa two days too long." He said.

Meanwhile Alex and Caleb were looking at the mess they made.

"Um maybe we should've left the trash out of the food fight." Caleb said.

"Ya think!" Alex said.

"Yea well can we just skip out of here and act like robbers did this?"

"Well if i know my parents then i say yes we should definitely skip out of here." Caleb said. The two boys ran upstairs, but stopped when they heard Maria yell out in pain.

"Whoa last time I was here we looked and found out it was the roller coaster, I don't wanna take that chance again!" Alex said.

"Ouch Jeff! Stop it! Your hurting me! I'm not kidding you stop!" Maria yelled.

"How am I hurting you!"

"You won't let go!"

"I'm not supposed to stupid!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! Hey ow! Did you hit me!"

"I don't know its dark!"

"Well I could've sworn-" The noise stopped.

"Yea nooooooooooooooooow they're definitely starting the collar coaster." Caleb said. He and Alex ran to his room and played games until they just dropped right where they were.

x-x-x

Emily was dressed up elegantly for her date with Alec...even though he kinda didn't know about yet, but she was calling him! Unfortunately for her it went to voice mail...again.

"Ugh um hey Alec just trying to get back at you, but you won't pick up so... call me when you get a chance." She sighed. She hung the phone up and walked to the door when she heard the doorbell. "Oh hey Alec! What are you doing here and not on your phone?" She asked him with her eye twitching.

"Yea sorry I uh just wanted to know if you wanted to go out tommorrow night?" Alec asked her.

"Yea sure! I would love to!" Emily cheered.

"Great." Alec said then he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek then took off into the night. She smiled happily as she shut the door and slid down to the floor smiling widely. This had been a great day for her.


	4. Dirty Little Secrets

What is Love?

x-x-Day 3-x-x

Maria woke up to a soft good smell. She wiped her eyes cringing when she accidentally rubbed her black eye a little too hard. She flung the covers off and got up walking downstairs she heard people talking and kids laughing. She finally reached the kitchen and immediately began backing away when she Jeff's hand signal to go away. Randy and Ashley were there to get Alex. She just knew it. She accidentally tripped over a toy that had been left out and hit her head on the wall.

"Ow. That looked like it hurt sus." Randy said coming towards her. He stopped abruptly when he saw the bruises.

"Whoa I didn't know one little fall could do so much damage." He said helping her up.

"One little fall, please mommy's been falling and running into EVERYTHING lately." Caleb said.

"Wow Ria getting a little clumsy aren't you?" Ashley said.

"Whatever Ashley." Maria sneered. Her and Ashley had never really liked each other.

"How long have you been clumsy Maria?" Randy said looking at her throat.

"Two days. Oops I guess. Now if you don't mind I need to get a shower and go to pick up Aiden she said running upstairs. Aiden was hers and Jeff's three-year-old daughter that went to Michigan to go see her grandparents. She was coming back with them.

"I'll be waiting in the car with Alex Randy. Bye bro see-ya tommorrow!" She said hugging Jeff. She took Alex's hand and left to the car.

"What happened to my sister Jeff? She can't be that clumsy to let someone choke her only time she would allow someone to do that to her was if they beat her, or is she was having wild angry sex with them." Randy said once Caleb went upstairs. "So tell me have you two been going at it like a pack of wolfs or did you beat her?" Randy smirked.

"Well what can I say. We just can't keep our hands off each other." Jeff smirked. Randy high-fived him and they stayed there talking for at least a whole hour so obviously Ashley and Alex had began playing basketball. Maria came downstairs dressed in a plaid mini-mini skirt and a blue halter top with some white Adidas and her hair was straight down in curls. She had on eye-shadow, eye-liner, mascara, and lip gloss. She was wearing silver hoop earrings (the big kind) and some silver bracelets and a silver anklet. She was also wearing that bracelet.

"Whoa looking kinda extravagant just to go pick up your daughter from the airport." Randy said.

"What can't I look good for my daughter!" Maria jumped. Jeff gave her a suspicious look. She sighed. "Jeff its not like that and you know it." She said tucking some hair behind her ear and crossing her arms.

"I know, but why'd you get all jumpy." Jeff said.

"I just, he just caught me off guard i'm just a little jumpy thats all baby." She said combing some hair behind his hair. She slid her hands into his back pockets and kissed his lips. He cupped her cheeks kissing her back. They soon fell into a passionate kiss. Lip locking and tounge wrestling. Her hands strolling up his back playing around with his hair.

"Um ok ok guys. Please stop." Randy begged. Luckily for him the two broke it up. Maria pulled away from Jeff and grabbed her keys then came back and kissed him on the cheek. When she turned around he smacked her butt hard making her yelp and blush as she left. "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Randy hollered. Jeff smirked at his fiancée as she walked out the door.

"Well, I need to go my people are waiting impatiently for me." Randy said. "Take care of my sister Jeff." He told him. They said their good-byes and then Randy left to go home with his family. Jeff decided to invite over a close friend of his. His name was Adam Copeland but they called him Edge.

By the time Maria got back with Aiden it was getting a little late. The little girl ran upstairs to her parents bedroom.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Aiden squealed. Jeff's face lit up with excitement and he grinned at his daughter. He picked her up and spun her around for a moment.

"Hey there baby girl! How was your trip to see grandpa and grandma!" He asked.

"It was good! Grandma bought my a new barbie and housey! Grandpa took me to the park and we fed the ducks daddy! They were big and fluffy!" She said.

"Ha. Sounds like someone had fun." Edge chuckled. Jeff gave him a stern look. "Ya know for a little girl that is." He added quickly. Aiden took off into a hysterical fit of laughter. Jeff smiled and chuckled.

"Okay well let me see if I can top that by taking you to say...The beach and then hey i don't know maybe Busch Gardens?"

"YAY DADDY!" She pulled out of his arms and ran into her room to go pack her things. A few minutes later she came running back in with a suitcase full of bathing suits and some of her favorite shoes and outfits. "C'mon Daddy we gotta go! We gotta go!" She ran out of the room with her bags and stepped carefully down the steps.

"Hmm it's a good thing everyone's already packed...except for you." Jeff said looking at Maria. Edge was drinking some beer and watching Maria and Jeff. "So what does this mean. Are you still upset or...?"

"No Jeff I just. I just don't wanna go. I think I'm gonna stay here and rest." She replied. Jeff gave her a certain look and the cleared his throat.

"Actually Maria..I think you should go. Maybe we could work some things out better if we were together...in the same place." Jeff said glaring at her. Maria's breathing quickened and her eyes looked everywhere, but at him. He came closer to her. "Don't you agree with me Maria?" He pushed her against the wall...hard. "Don't you!"

"Ow! Jeff. Jeff no you promised! You swore!" She screamed. He just stared at her for a moment before jerking away from her and leaving the room. She sank down to the floor breathed slowly and more relaxed.

"Wow. That was um...intense." Edge said nodding. Maria looked at him then sighed and looked up.

"You can't tell anyone."

"Maria..he's beating you like some rag doll that nobody cares about. That's illegal. What if he breaks something, or goes a little too far with it, or kills you? Your kids would be sent to foster care and they'd always remember what their daddy did to their mommy." Edge said. Maria dropped her head in her hands and she felt tears.

"No. No he would never rape me and he wouldn't kill me. He loves me Edge." Maria cried. By now she was pretty sure the others were gone. Edge got up and walked over to Maria and pulled her up gently. He smiled at her then he took his shirt and began gently wiping the makeup off her face.

"Ahh what do you know. Your bruises are almost gone." He continued staring at her for a moment then...he kissed her. Maria kissed back for a moment before pushing him away.

"No. No Edge I can't do this." Maria said as he kissed her neck and ran his hands along her pants button and zipper. He undid her pants and pulled hem down then picked her up and put her against the wall.

"Why not? You know you want this baby. Just like you wanted it three years 9 months and 2 weeks ago. Which was right along the time you got pregnant with Aiden. Who could possibly still be my little girl." He smirked and laughed. "I bet Jeff still doesn't know about that. Does he?" He taunted. Maria began crying again. "Oh shut up you little skank!" He struck her across the face with the hand that he had his ring on. Maria felt a stinging sensation and felt some blood trickling down the side of her face. She was on her hands and knees not moving just shocked she reached up with one of her hands and felt the cut on her cheek. She cried and screamed for the torturing hours left to ome.

"If you tell him I swear to you somebodies gonna get it." Edge said. Maria just lied there until he was cleaned up ad gone, then she got up and looked in the mirror. Her naked beautiful body taken advantage of. Her figure just stood there. Her face _was_ beautiful until 3 days ago and today. Jeff's markings were partly invisible compared to the cut Edge had placed on her cheek. Ever since Maria met Jeff her life was altered it was great at first until they got really hot and heavy hence her first time. She didn't really wanna lose her virginity at age 15 to some 17 year old guy who was probably just trying to hit it and quit it, but he had gotten her out of her clothes and on the bed. From that day on her relationship with Jeff had involved tons of sex. There would be times when Maria doubted Jeff's love for her. Then they talked about it and of course they had sex only this time he wasn't rough or aggressive he was gentle and soft. He took his time with her and that's when she got pregnant with Caleb. Then a few years later Jeff got hooked on overdosing pills and medications and he cheated on her. That's when Edge came along and found a release inside of Maria. Maria shook her head at herself. How could she have been so stupid? She went and took a shower and then cleaned up in the bedroom. She now just had to brace herself for what was gonna come to her when Jeff got back.


	5. Kiss N' Tell

What is Love?

XxxX 2 weeks later XxxX

Caleb ran in the house with his baby sister at his side. They weren't running cause they were happy to be home they were running, because they had to pack so that they could go to Emily's for the weekend. They packed quickly and then kissed Jeff on the cheek goodbye before running out to the car to be taken to Emily's by their driver. Once they were gone Jeff went upstairs and kicked in the bedroom door.

"MARIA WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Jeff yelled. Maria came out from the sitting room in their bedroom.

"Hunny what's wrong? Is everything ok baby?" Maria asked anxiously. Her hands rested on his shoulders. He seemed frantic and very fed p with her. Had Edge framed her? She was so scared.

"No Maria no! Everything is not ok! Can you please explain to me why our neighbors are telling me that you and Edge are having an affair!" He exclaimed. Okay the neighbors snitched not Edge. Had they seen him coming early in the mornings and leaving late at night after getting his fix off of poor little Maria.

"What! I am not having an affair with Edge!" Maria said doing her best to sound shocked.

"Then what are they talking about when they were telling me that he was coming to _this _house early in the morning and leaving _this house late at fucking night_!" Jeff hollered his expression getting hard.

"I don't know sweetie maybe they just ran out of gossip and they were hoping to get some from us, but look baby I promise nothing is going on between me and Edge I promise." She kissed him once, twice, three times. He kissed her back.

"You swear baby?" He muttered into their kisses. He pulled her closer to him and grabbed her ass. "It would really suck if you were lying to me." He said as his lips moved down to her neck. Maria let out a soft moan and ran her hands through his hair.

"I swear." Maria lied. She was happy about what was about to happen. She finally felt beautiful enough for him again. He laid her down on the bed and pulled off her shirt. Sure she was feeling extremely guilty for lying, but she knew he was about to make her feel real good.

XxxX-XxxX

"Okay guys so what do you wanna do!" Alec said. Alec was over with Emily tonight, because they were just getting back from a date a few minutes before the kids arrived.

"I wanna go home and I wanna talk to my parents.!" Caleb said. said.

"Hmm ok then. Hey Em can you call Maria and Jeff?" Alec asked.

"Already on it." Emily grinned. After a few rings someone picked up

"Hello?" A hushed voice answered.

"Jeff? Emily yelled. "Why are you talking so low!" She yelled.

"Dude, shut up. Maria's sleeping. I'm trying not to wake her." Jeff scolded.

"Oh well my bad. Look your children wanna talk to you and so do I...why did you send them here anyways?" Emily screamed.

Maria jumped and looked around dazed. Jeff sighed.

"Dammit Emily!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Hehehe oops. Sorry. Here's Caleb." Emily handed the phone over to Caleb.

"Hey Dad!" Caleb said.

"Hey there little buddy. How's it going?" Jeff asked.

"Well we've been here for 8 hours i'm bored and I've got no one to play with. When are we coming home!" He exclaimed.

"Wow. You guys are coming home Sunday and what do you mean you don't have anything to do?" Jeff asked.

"Exactly what I said dad! Can I please come home!" Caleb yelled.

"No. That's final." Jeff said sternly.

"...I wanna talk to mom."

"Okay. Love you kid. Night." Jeff said before handing the phone to his lover.

"Hi hunny. How are you?" She sounded tired and sleepy.

"Mom, can you come and pick me up?" Caleb asked.

"No. I'm pretty sure your father said no." Maria said.

"Mom c'mon you never listen to dad! Why start now!" Caleb cried.

"Ugh! That isn't true!" Maria exclaimed.

"It is too! Bet it's because he fucked you." Caleb muttered angrily. Maria jumped up her eye's wide with shock. Jeff looked livid so she knew instantly that he had heard what his son had said. "You always listen to dad better when you guys have sex, because your a friggin slut!" He screamed. Maria had nothing more to say to her son. Instead she just pressed end and breathed in and out calmly. When she turned to look at Jeff he already had his pants on and he was working on his shirt.

"Where are you going baby?" She asked. She seemed stressed so did he.

"I need to calm down. I'm seeing things more clearly now and it's all red." He looked at her. "Redder than your hair. And trust me thats bad. Thats really bad." He began walking out. Maria slid out of the big bed and got dressed in her bra and panties quickly before walking after him.

"Jeff wait! I don't want you to leave." She cried.

"Why not?" Jeff asked curiously. Maria hesitated a moment.

"...Because...Because I know how you are and I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt." She said sheepishly. He just stared at her for a moment before leaning down and kissing her.

"I'll be careful and I'll be back baby. I promise." He kissed her once more before pulling away and walking out. Maria could only pray that he was telling the truth.

XxxX 5 Days Later XxxX

Emily sat at a the big oak table surrounded by all her friends and her boyfriend Alec, who was throwing a little get together party. Maria, Jeff, Aiden, Caleb, Ashley, Randy, Alex, Janny, Jennifer, Chris, and Edge were all there. Everyone was chatting and having a good time, but Emily couldn't help to notice how chummy Maria and Edge were being. It was scary. She also couldn't help but notice how Ashley wouldn't stop glaring at them. That was even worse.

"So Edge...when did you and Maria become so...close?" Ashley asked.

"A few weeks ago actually." Edge answered smugly. Jeff looked at him.

"A few weeks ago when?" He asked.

"A few weeks ago when we were spending time together." Edge said. He chuckled and put his arm around Maria's shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Maria shifted awkwardly in her seat and kept her eyes on the floor.

"Oh really? What did you guys do?" Randy asked while eating. Ashley smacked his arm. "What?" He said with a mouth full. Ashley scoffed and rolled her eyes. Edge sighed happily and he smirked at Maria.

"We fucked." Chris choked on a piece of chicken.

"Oh my god!" Janny said. All at once everybody started freaking out. Maria's head snapped towards Jeff. He was standing near a wall with his hands in his pocket. He was just staring at the wall. Maria got up and went over to him.

"Baby a-a-are you ok?" She asked. He didn't respond to her. She felt tears climbing the rims of her eyes. "Jeff before you say or _do_ anything I swear to you it's not what you think."

"Not what he thinks?" Edge scoffed. "I think it's what everyone thinks? Actually I don't really see how what Maria and I did is that bad compared to what everybody has done put together.

***A/N Ok guyz sum of the upcoming stuff might sound like something from movies that's only cause I was in a movie phase when I wrote this part.***

"Chris. Have you told your wife and your secret slut that you had to shot because you VD?" Edge said. Janny's mouth slowly dropped and she turned to Chris who was looking down.

"You got a shot for VD?" Janny asked. "And you didn't tell me?" She continued. Tears shined bright in her eyes. "God." She laughed standing up. She began walking out of the room. Jennifer cut her off midway. "Get out of my way." Janny said. Jennifer just stared at her shaking her head...then she smirked.

"Janny, Janny, Janny. You are such a pathetic whore. I always knew you had a thing for Chris jus like I knew you spread your legs to him. You could've came out clean in all of this if you had just stayed away from my territory." She said.

"What are you saying?" Chris said glaring at her.

"You got the VD from me you asshole. I already got my shot I was just waiting for you to get with the picture." Jennifer began laughing. Chris and Janny seemed to be frozen in their spots.

"Wow. Sick. Anyways Ashley. You claim to be the innocent one here. Have you told Randy how you gave Caleb to a bunch of strangers while you went off got drunk and got laid and finally _forced_ yourself to go get him after 3 whole weeks?" Edge said. Ashley dropped her head. Randy's nostrils flared.

"You gave my son away?" He said simply.

"Randy I swear I-" He cutt her off with a hand in her face.

"Jeff. Have you old everybody that you beat Maria almost everyday?" Jeff said nothing in response.

"Edge please." Maria begged quietly while she stood next to Jeff. "Jeff baby please listen to me." He didn't respond. Then he turned around.

"How could you do this Maria? I asked you if you were sleeping around and you said no. You lied to me. Even after I promised to try and change...but you know what that's ok. I've got you. I've...got...you." He whisper yelled. Maria gulped.

"Speaking of kids." Edge said out of nowhere. Maria's head snapped towards him.

"No. Edge please don't do this to me." Hot tears streaked her face immediately.

"...Fine. You can tell him." He said. He turned Maria around to face Jeff. "Go on. Tell him the truth. It'll set you free." He whispered. Everyone was watching intently. Maria hesitated at first.

"Jeff. When I got pregnant with Aiden." Maria began.

"Exactly 3 years, 9 months, and 2 weeks ago." Edge cut in. Maria let out a few more tears before continuing.

"Edge and I. We...we had sex." As more tears came to her eyes Maria's vision of Jeff blurred. "Aiden might not. Most likely isn't your daughter." She said letting the tears pour. Jeff's face was bright red. Not of blushing. But of anger. "I'm so sorry. We were fighting and you had left me. I didn't know what to do. I as so upset and I was mad at you, but I didn't expect to get pregnant I-"

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" Jeff yelled. He spun on heel and punched a whole in the wall catching attention from the kids then who weren't already watching. Then in the next instant he pushed Maria roughly out of his way and went directly for Edge. A fight broke loose. Plates and glasses were thrown everywhere and were broken. Janny and Jennifer were fighting. Randy and Ashley were arguing. Chris was arguing with Alec about Jeff and Maria. Emily was holding Maria while she cried in her arms.

"I didn't mean for this to happen!" Maria cried as she saw Jeff throw Edge into a wall.

"It's ." Emily soothed her. Out of the cornor of Emily's eye she saw Aiden. She was watching them. Emily tapped Maria and Maria began watching. Then she began bleeding from her nose and her mouth. Aiden's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collasped. Everything went black for Aiden and Maria and Emily screamed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and went to Aiden's side.

"Aiden? Aiden! AIDEN!"


	6. Aiden Forever and Always

What is Love?

Maria sat in the waiting room at the hospital. She was so tired and her eyes stung every time the wind blew in them. Her nose was red. Everybody was mad at everybody else. Jeff had a bruised cheek from where Edge had hit him. His back also hurt like hell. They didn't care about their bruises all they wanted to do was hold their baby.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hardy?" The doctor asked. Maria and Jeff stood up quickly. Their friends and family stood behind them.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Maria asked her voice crackly from having such a dry throat.

"I have some bad news. Aiden is in critical condition. If she doesn't get the proper treatment she could die." The doctor said. Maria broke down immediately. Jeff held her in his arms.

"Could you at least tell us what's wrong with her." Jeff said.

"She's having lung problems. Was she around any sand or dirt lately? Not as much as beach dirt maybe like sand you might find on farms. More specifically clay sand?" He asked. Maria pulled away from Jeff slightly.

"She went to Michigan. She spent a few weeks with her grandparents. They own a ranch." She said.

"Ah I see. See the problem with that is that Aiden's lung aren't used to that kind of sand. It's like she's allergic to it. When she was playing in the sand she must have inhaled the sand and it swell her lungs up. Tonight something must have scared her because she went into a silent panic attack. Her heart rate sped up she needed to breath, but because her lungs were swollen she couldn't. Her lungs became inflamed and she started to bleed and then poof she's out like a light bulb." He explained. Maria started crying again and Jeff held her tighter not caring about the pain he was placing on his back.

"How much is this treatment gonna cost." Jeff asked with tears in his eyes.

"A little over 3,000 dollars sir. The home medical equipment and allergy medicine is going to a possible 600 dollars." He added. Jeff nodded.

"Okay then." Jeff said. "Give her the treatment."

"Are you sure? Don't you wanna think or maybe talk this over with your" He was cut off by Jeff.

"Do not. Do not finish that sentence!" Jeff yelled. "Why the hell do you think I would give it a second thought on whether or not I should do something that's gonna save my….my" Jeff couldn't get himself to say his daughter. He wanted to so bad, but he couldn't. That made the tears that had been waiting to spill over wash out of his eyes in patterns. Streak drip streak. Maria cried even more when he didn't say those words.

"Just do it." He said not trusting his words anymore. The doctor nodded and left back to Aiden's room. Jeff pulled himself away from Maria and went to go sit down. Ashley and Chris were at his side in a minute along with Jennifer. Janny, Randy, Alec, and Emily took to Maria's side.

"Oh Ria. I'm so sorry sweetie." Emily said. She hugged her friend tighter. They all stood and sat there in pain and misery. Soon enough they had all fallen asleep. Everyone except for Jeff. He quietly stood from his seat and went down the hall looking in the windows. He finally spotted the room he had been looking for. He turned the knob and walked inside. He stood over his daughter…or the little girl he wanted so badly to be his daughter. He stroked her hair softly before leaning down and gently kissing her forehead. Aiden's eyes fluttered open.

"Daddy?" She said. Her voice was nowhere near close to audible. He strained to make out her words. "Daddy is that you?" More tears streaked his face lightly.

"Yea baby. I'm here." He breathed. "Daddy's here."

"Daddy. Am I going?" She breathed. "To die." Jeff sighed shakily.

"No baby no. You're not going to die. I won't let them take you from me. I won't I promise." He whispered through tears. Aiden's tiny hand moved closer to Jeff's and held it.

"Don't cry daddy. I don't like when you're upset." Aiden said. Jeff took his free hand and whipped away his tears.

"Okay." He nodded. "No more crying. We're gonna be strong together."

"What's wrong with me?" Aiden asked.

"You're…you're allergic to clay sand. Like the kind of sand on grandma and grandpa's farm." He told her.

"Oh. Does this mean I can't go back?" She asked.

"No sweetie. You can go back sometime. Just not right now." He told her.

"I heard. I heard what you did to mommy. What mommy did to you? Why daddy? Why?" Aiden cried. Slow tears fell from her tiny half way closed eyes.

"I know. I know and I'm so sorry Aiden. I promise. I will never hit mommy again. I swear." He told her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and her eyelids softly. "Shh. Don't cry. It's gonna be alright. Daddy's gonna go get help okay. Daddy's gonna get help. C'mon stop crying go to sleep. You need to rest sweetheart. Aiden nodded and closed her eyes soon enough she was back to sleep. Jeff looked at her one more time.

"I love you Aiden." He told her before leaving the room.


	7. Giving up and in

Chapter: 7 Giving in and up

What is Love?

x-x-x

Maria and Jeff walked into their broken home with Caleb who pushed past them both and ran up the stairs to his room and slammed the door shut tight and hard. He hadn't spoken to either one of them since Aiden's incident 2 days ago. She was supposed to come home in 3 days and Caleb couldn't wait, nobody could. When everyone had left the hospital and gone their seperate ways they had like a numbing frostbite giving cold breeze behind. None of the kids were speaking to their parents. None of the adults were speaking to each other. It was just...dead. Maria sat on the bed and looked to the floor. Jeff was unbuttoning his shirt trying to think about where the hell all this had started. Where everything had begun to go wrong.

"Jeff. I think we should talk." Maria began.

"No. I don't wanna talk to you right now Maria. Please just leave me alone." He said. His voice was so broken so horse from crying and screaming tonight. Maria sighed and went to the closet and pulled out a suitcase. She began packing clothes inside of it. "What are you doing Maria?"

"If you want to be alone then fine. Pack your stuff and get out." She said looking at him. She knew this was the bitchy thing to do to him right now, but she didn't know what else to do. She was tired of fighting with him, tired of getting abused by him, tired of fearing for her life. His hands dropped to his sides and he stared at her in disbelief.

"Maria please. You can't do this to me. Not right now." He said his beautiful, but lifeless green eyes welling up with tears again.

"Jeff. I'm sorry that this has to happens now, but I just... if we...we can't stay together Jeff. I don't...no. I _refuse_ to go another night living in my house, unable to sleep in my own bed next to my own future husband, because I'm terrified that he might wake up and lay his hands on me again and that he might actually kill me and rip me away from my babies and my family! Something has got to change Jeff, and yes I admit I was _wrong._ Okay? I cheated and I was wrong!" Maria said breaking down into tears. "And if I could go back to anytime in the world Jeff, anytime in the world I would! Just so that I could stop myself from making the biggest mistake of my life and you would think that somebody could only make 1 big mistake, but no. I made two. The 1st cheating on you with Edge and the 2nd was ever getting involved with you. Now get out." Maria said throwing the rest of his stuff at him before going into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Jeff stood paralyzed in his spot. He knew he wasn't going to stand there for long so he did what she wanted him to do. He packed up and left.

x-x-x

Maria hadn't seen or spoken to Jeff in three days. Right now she was getting ready to pick Aiden up from the hospital. She was ready for her baby to come home. Suddenly her phone rang without looking at the caller Id she answered it quickly.

"Hello?" She answered.

"I've got Aiden with me already so there's no need to go to the hospital. We'll be at the ice cream parlor you can come pick her up there. Bye." The line went dead. Maria kinda stood there for a few minutes before going and getting Caleb. She dropped him off at soccer practice and told him she'd pick him up early so he could see his baby sister and then she drove to the parlor. She walked inside heated and looked around when she spotted her target they locked eyes for a few seconds before she narrowed hers and stormed over towards them. He stood up and when she reached him she slapped him across the cheek. She always hurt her hand when she did that, but this time it burned. Like the frostbite feeling she had the night she left Aiden in the hospital.

"Daddy!" Aiden yelled. Maria picked Aiden up and hugged her tight before setting her on her own two feet. Aiden looked so confused. Maria shed a fews tears. She missed seeing her daughters beautiful greenish blue eyes. She hugged her again before letting her go and facing Jeff.

"What the hell made you think that it was okay for you to go and get her without my permission!" Maria exclaimed.

"Just relax Ria. She's fine see. I just missed my babygirl. That's all okay?" Jeff said looking at the little girl. Jeff gently took Maria by the arm and sat down with her. Aiden hopped onto the other seat and slid in by herself. She began eating her ice cream again. "Maria we need to talk."

"About?" Maria said now calm. She was taking in every last piece of him that she could savage. His eyes, his amazing smell, his strong arms, his thin pink lips, his colorful hair...it almost made her cry how much she missed him.

"Maria it's been three days. How much longer until you let me back in?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know. Depends on what kind of 'back in' you're talking about."

"Evrything Ria. Back into your life, your heart, your soul, our home." He said with pleading eyes.

"I don't know if I can trust you yet. I need to know that I can trust you and until then the answer is no." She forced herself to say. She looked at him for a few more seconds before getting up. "C'mon honey. Lets go home.' She said. The little girl hopped from herr seat and went to Jeff. He leaned down and she kissed his cheek and hugged him. She expected him to hug her back and mess up her hair, but he didn't so she just stared and waited and finally turned and took her mothers hand and began to leave. He watched them walk away. Walk right out his life, possibly forever and he felt his heart ache and burst hundreds of times. He sighed shakily and his hands shook in anger. Not at Maria, but with himself. For being so reckless. So stupid. He breathed out and tried to focus then he ran a hand through his hair and left the parlor.


	8. My babygirl

What is Love?

Okay guyz I'm going to need you to do something for me. You have to expand your imagination and make up an age for the kids, because I dnt know what I was thinking trying to age them. You'll see why later in the story why I need you guys to give me some ages. But lets keep Aiden at like a 1 digit. Thanks guys. Love you!

x-x-x

A few weeks had passed since Maria and Jeff had spoken to each other. The only time he saw her is when they were trading the kids. One week she had them then he had them the next. The last time she dropped them off there was some man with her. He was tall and buff...very buff. His name was Rob. Rob Terry. He overheard Maria calling him her big bad freak. That was the night Jeff decided to have a gay moment and watch sad girly kid movies with Aiden and cry over the dead pony. Now he had just given the kids back to her. He was at a club with his brother and baby sister. He missed his family. He was also surprised to see Randy and Janny there. Ashley and Randy had made up and gone to counseling. Chris and Janny both got tested came out clean apologized to each other and made up. Jeff was drunk off his ass right now.

"Dudeeeee. Bro calm down on the drinks hun." Ashley said to her brother. "You are wasted enough. Why don't you just go home Jeff?" She asked him sadly. She hated seeing her brother like this.

"Yeaaaaaa and why don't you get off the stripper pole?" Jeff slurred. Ashley rolled her eyes at him. "I'm sorry. It's just..I have no home. She kicked me out and replaced me in our bed. In our kids life. In everything." Jeff dropped his head to the bars counter. "I don't know what to do. I've lost everything." Jeff muttered.

"Dude look. I can totally talk to her for you. I might not like you that much, but still you're my big sis' fiance and she loves you so therefore so do I." Janny said.

"You don't like that?" Jeff asked curiously.

"No. I thought I told you that?" Janny said with wide eyes.

"I don't think so. I thought you were always okay with me." He said.

"Oh well then. Now ya know."

"Ugh." Jeff said as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered screwing his eyes shut tight. "Hello?" He groaned.

"Daddy." A soft voice whispered.

"Aiden?" Jeff said lifting his head up. Everyone leaned in around him to be able to hear better. "Aiden sweetie what's wrong? Where's mommy?" he said clearing his throat.

"Daddy I'm scared. I don't know where mommy is. I'm not home." She said.

"What do you mean you're not home? Where are you Aiden?" Jeff said his voice getting louder and panikcy. People around them began looking and listening getting a little noisy.

"I ran away." She said.

"Aiden. Oh god. Why'd you run away. Please tell me what's going on honey." Jeff begged. A few tears streaked his face and his ran a hand through his hair.

"I was scared daddy. I was scared. Are you mad at me? Are you gonna hit me?" She asked. Jeff's breathing stopped and it felt as if the whole rest of the world stopped too. He couldn;t believe it. His daughter. A piece of his heart had just asked him if he was going to hit her.

"Aiden." He breathed.

"You are! You're going to hit me!" She screa,ed.

"No. Aiden. I'm not mad at you!" He exclaimed, but it was too late. She had already hung up. Jeff dialed another number quickly again and again until they answered.

"Hello?" Maria answered groggily.

"Why the hell are you alseep when our daughter is out there in this big ass world on her own?" Jeff exclaimed.

"What? What are you talking about Jeff? Somebodies pulling your leg or either your just going crazy. Go to sleep Jeff." Maria said.

"Maria I'm not fucking crazy! Go check her room."

"Jeff-"

"Do it!" He yelled cutting her off. He and the others grabbed the stuff and rushed out the door and into their cars. Maria went and checked Aiden's room. It felt weird stepping into their. It was cold. She looked to the window it was open. She had shut the window when she tucked her in. She threw back the covers and tears poured down her cheeks immediately.

"Oh god. Oh god. Jeff she's not there. She's not there!" Maria screamed. "Aiden!" Maria screamed running down the stairs. She opened the door ignoring the alarm that was now going off like crazy. She began screaming her lungs out into the neighborhood. "Where's my baby!" A car pulled up outside the house. She recognized that car and the person who stepped out of it. She ran to him crying and screaming and ran straight into his arms. "Why!" She cried.

"Maria calm down." He said cupping her face in his hands and looking her in her teary eyes. "We're gonna find her okay, but you have to stay calm. Listen to me Maria. Are you listening?" Jeff said. Maria nodded slowly. "I want you to go get Caleb and take him to ashley's house okay? Ashley, Janny, and Emily are gonna be there. Randy, Alec, and Chris are gonna be with me okay? We're gonna get her back Ria. We're gonna find her and we're gonna bring her home." He kissed her forehead and sucked in breath through his teeth and let it out.

x-x-x

Maria and Caleb were safe with Ashley, Emily, and Janny. Randy and Chris were with Jeff driving around searching franticly for Aiden. Alec was at his job printing out copies of the most recent picture of Aiden that they had. Jeff was on edge. Hell he was hanging on it by an extremely weak and fragile strand. He had tried calling Aiden back already, but an old lady picked up and told him that the little girl had ran down the street somewhere she of course she couldn't run after because she was too old to run. She had apologized a bunch of times. All Jeff could do was cry at that moment.

x-x-x

Maria had finally stopped crying. She figured she ran out of tears. She new they would come back later though. Right now she was holding a picture of her daugher while thinking about the family that she no longer had. A son who rejected her for sending his father away even though he had done wrong to her, a daughter who was so confused about all of this and who was now...missing and a fiance who beat her, made love to her to apologize along with promising to never hit her again and failing with in showing his capability to love her. She was cursed. He was pyschotic. Her daughter was blank and her son was a one emotioned kid. She sniffed and ran a hand through her red hair. Her nose wasn't pink. It was red along with her eyes. She heard some shuffling. Lots of shuffling and then she looked to her left and she saw the girls and Caleb.

"Maria. We need to talk to you about Rob." Ashley said. Ashley had been so nice to her so supportive. She was the first one besides Jeff to hug her.

"I don't really wanna talk about him right now." Maria sighed. Rob was something else that Maria was failing in. she felt as if he wasn't in it for her, but for the sex which she was barely giving him and most of the time when she did give it to him he acted all dissatisfied. Then he'd mutter about someone being better. She would just roll her eyes and go take a shower not even bothering to tell him that she was unsatisfied everytime.

"I think...you should. Caleb has something to say Ria." Emily spoke up. Maria looked at her son and walked over to him and held his hands.

"What's wrong honey? What do you wanna tell mommy?" Maria asked. He hesistated.

"Wait. You should get Jeff on the phone for this." Janny said. Maria nodded and called he picked up on the third ring. She put him on speaker phone.

"Maria? Is everything okay?" He asked. She heard the other guys asking other questions. They had Alec with them now.

"Your son has something the girls think he needs to tell us." She said. Jeff waited.

"Okai. Go ahead." Jeff said. Caleb took the deepest breathe he couls and let all his words flow slowly.

"One day..when you were shopping mommy and babysat us I woke up and I went in Aiden's room. He was in there. He was buttoning his pants back up and Aiden was crying. She didn't have any clothes on. I was scared mommy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. He said if I told anyone he would make me watch next time before he killed us." Caleb admitted. He cried a little and Maria pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly. She was choking on her words and her heart and the other internal organs that she was about to puke up. That's who. Her daughter. Her poor little baby.

"Jeff I'm so sorry!" Maria cried. "I didn't know this was happening. I should've been more alert." She sobbed through the phone. "God I'm an awful mother. I can't believe I let this happen!" She cried some more. The girls and Caleb hugged her.

"Ria." Was all he could manage.

"Jeff." Janny breathed. "She's gonna be okay. We're gonna take care of her okay? You just. Please go get my neice. Please." Janny cried. Jeff breathed forcing himself to do it steadily. The car was silent now. They were stuck in traffic at a stop sign. He was hating himself right now. If he had just controlled his anger him and Maria wouldn't have gotten seperated and Aiden would have never been...raped.

"What if she's not okay? Jeff will never get to celebrate with her that she's his. What if he doesn't get to have that one moment with her where he knows he can call her his daughter and not second guess that?" She exclaimed. This set fire in Jeff's heart. A good fire. Aiden _was_ his daughter. Just then he saw the tiniest and the biggest little things running. Running and dragging.

"Guys." Jeff said. "I see her." Jeff had seen Rob running pulling Aiden with him. He dropped the phone and they ran out of the car and up the streets. The others trailed behind Jeff closely. They jumped over fences and shoved past people to keep him in sight.

"I wanna go home! I want my daddy!" They heard Aiden scream. "I want my daddy!" She yelled.

"God shut the fuck up! Your just begging for me to hit you aren't you! What do you want me to beat you like your 'daddy' beats your mommy?" He said dropping her on the road in an alley.

"He is my daddy! And he loves my mommy, my brother, and me!" Aiden screamed. Just then Rob reached down and punched the little girl in the eye. She cried loudly. Screaming in pain. Just then Rob was forced into the fence and then thrown into a wall. Aiden looked out of her good eye and saw her cousin, her uncles and her daddy. Jeff swung a metal pipe at Rob striking him in the stomach. The tall man tried grabbing at his stomach, but he couldn't. He was being held by Randy.

"You like touching little girls?" Jeff yelled swinging the pipe lower. He hit him where it hurt most. Rob howled in pain. "Huh? Answer me you son of a bitch!" He yelled louder. Randy extended one of Rob's arms and Jeff whacked at it with the pipe 3 times before he thought he heard something snap. Chris and Alec were by Aiden's side tending to her. Jeff grabbed Rob by what little hair he had and forced him to his knees and then he and Randy kneeled down beside him.

"Tell her you're sorry. For everything. Tell her. Now." He said. Rob looked at the little girl and smirked and laughed.

"How about I tell _you _just how tight your girlfriend and daughter are. I shoulda made a movie to have something to remember them by." He chuckled. Jeff swung the pipe at Rob's jaw. He heard that crack too. Blood spurted from Rob's mouth.

"You think your funny huh? Not gunna be so funny when you have to have surgery to get every piece of your body fixed. Will it!" He said he stood up and swung the pipe again and again over Rob's chest and then his ribs. He sat Rob back up again. "Say it! Apologize!" He yelled. Rob spit up some blood and starting muttering.

"I'm s-s-sorry." He sputtered. Then he blacked out. Jeff crawled on his knees to his crying babygirl. He hugged her so tight and shed his tears in her hair. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. "God Aiden i'm so sorry." He cried.

"Are you coming home now daddy?" She asked

"Yea baby. Daddy's coming home. And _nobody_ is gonna make me leave this time. I promise. No one, but you." He said. He kissed her forehead and hugged her like he was scared to let her go.

***A/N* Okai guyz well I think it'z pretty obvious that the story should be coming to a close now. I hate that, but its gotta end sometime. A few more chapters then its the finale chapter. :) R&R Please. Love yew guys!**


	9. Going Home

What is Love?

The group was down at the police station. They had seen the cops bring Rob in. They had taken him to the back for some medical attention. Jeff had really done a number on his face. Aiden had watched them take Rob away. Her eye was now purple and blue and a little black from where he had hit her. She was having trouble seeing out of it. Jeff was in questioning. The group was watching with some other police officers. They could hear everything.

"Can you please send in the children?" The interrogator asked. The door opened and Aiden and Caleb were ushered in. Caleb ran to his father and hugged him tightly and Jeff hugged him back, before sitting both of his little children on his knee. "Hello Caleb. Aiden." The man said.

"Hello." Aiden said.

"Hi." Caleb spoke.

"Okay Caleb. We're gonna have to go to court about this issue. I'm going to need you to tell the judge and the jury exactly what you told your mother and your father. Okay? Can you do that for me?" Caleb nodded simply. The man looked to Aiden.

"Aiden. My name is Mr. Issacs. You can call me Rufus though. I'm going to be your lawyer for the case." Rusfus said.

"What's a lawyer?" Aiden asked the balding man.

"A lawyer is someone defends another person in a court of law against wrongful accusations or just so they won't get in trouble." Rufus explained. Aiden simply stared at him for a minute.

"Daddy what's a lawyer?" She asked.

"Someone who costs lots of money and sometimes lies for people." He said.

"Okay." She said.

"Aiden you're going to have to tell the judge and the jury what this man did to you okay. Can _you_ do that?" He asked again.

"I don't know." Aiden said.

"Well you have to know." Rufus said.

"But I don't." Aiden.

"Well can you describe to me what he did?" Rufus said.

"How do you describe it?" Aiden asked innocently.

"Oh god." Chris muttered from outside.

"Are you stalling kid?" Rufus questioned.

"What's stalling?" Aiden asked.

"Okay.I'm going to say some stuff and you just say yes or no."

"Okay." Aiden said. She yawned.

"Did he touch you?"

"Yes."

"Did he go anywhere near your vaginal area?"

"What's vaginal?" Caleb asked

"I don't know." Aiden answered them both. Rufus looked at Jeff.

"Would you use the word vaginal to your children so then later you'd have to explain what it is, how it works, what its for, and what it can do?" Jeff asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Point taken. Okay then Aiden did he touch you down there?"

"Yes...perv." Aiden called him while playing with her fingers. Caleb laughed. Rufus looked insulted and confused.

"Well then. Did he p-" He thought about his choie of words. "go through you anywhere down there?" Before Aiden could answer Jeff sat them both in the chair and left the interrogation room. Aiden looked crushed when he left and so did Caleb.

"Yes. He did it again and again. He told me that I was so pretty and that he loved me and that he would never hurt me like daddy hurt mommy." Aiden was spilling everything now. Rufus was understanding now. The little girl wasn't stupid about sex. Her parents had informed her about it all. She just didn't wanna say anything about it, because she didn't want her dad to hear. "He would come into my room at night and tell me that my pajamas weren't on the right way. Then he would take them off and take pictures of me. He always took the pictures with him." Aiden said.

"Did he use any protection?" Rufus asked.

"He used a plastic thingy." She said. Rufus nodded.

"You guys can go home now. You've been through a lot tonight." Rufus said. The two kids hopped out of the chair and the officer opened the door for them. They ran to their mother and hugged her then they hugged everytone else after they all announced the had to. Ashley and Randy had a kid to and they needed to pick him up from the neighbors. Emily and Alec were tired and Chris and Janny just wanted to get away from this nightmarical event. Maria went with her two children to go find Jeff. He was outside waiting for them.

"Jeff?" Maria asked. He turned slowly and faced them. "You ready to go home?" Maria asked.

"I've been ready Ria." He said going over and running a hand through her hair. "I've _been_ ready.


	10. Finally A Family

I can't say I love yew anymore, but I can't say I hate yew forever either. I've run out of words this time && yewr the one to blame. Open yewr eyes && realize tht life doesn't revolve around yew && wat yew wnt. If yew wnt freedom than phase bck to tht cowardly little bird && fly away on broken wings while I fly around like a dove on solid ground. ~Me. Jst a little quote or w/e I thought of before I wrote this chapter. Sorry I haven't been updating && tht this chapter is so short. I have strep throat && my mom's boyfriend jst came home from Korea. (Yay!) Luv yew guys. Keep R&&R

**What Is Love?**

Chapter 10: Finally A Family

It had been 1 month since the incident with Aiden. They had all gone to court and Rob was sentenced to 15 years in prison. No bail, no early release on good behavior. Aiden had been sent to counseling. She was doing pretty good. She was practically over it. Now Jeff was tucking her into bed for the night. He had bought her a new bed and some new covers. He couldn't stand making her sleep on the old one.

"Daddy?" Aiden said.

"Yes babygirl?" Jeff answered.

"Do yew still love me?" She asked him.

"Of course I do honey. I'll never stop loving yew Aiden. Your my daughter. Your a big piece of my heart. You, your mother, and your brother all complete me. I'll never stop loving any of you for as long as I live." He said.

"Promise?" She pondered

"Swear." He answered. The little girl smiled at him and leaned down and kissed her forehead gently before leaving the room. He walked down the hallway and entered his bedroom. Maria was sitting on the bed reading a book.

"If you want me to sleep on the couch I can." He told her. Her head shook rapidly. She quickly crawled off the bed and walked over to him.

"Jeff. We need to talk."

"Ria, Hun. You don't have to talk to me about anything okai?"

"Actually I do. Jeff...I thought I was never going to see my daughter again. But you saved her life. After everything I've ever done or said to you. You went out of your way and saved her. You didn't even know if she was really your daughter and you still went to help. Without you I don't know what would've happened, because I don't think that I would've found her. I love you Jeff. You mean so much to me. Everything you do. All of it is special. Yes you've done wrong, but so have I. We all make mistakes and as long as your willing to put them behind us then I think we can make this relationship work." Maria explained.

"I love you too Maria. I am willing. And don't you dare think about thanking me again for saving Aiden. She's my daughter too and even if she wasn't she called on me. When she did that, that was her begging for my help. If I had just ignored that what kind of father would I be?" Jeff said. Maria smiled through teary eyes and he kissed her. Tonight they would be okai. Everything was going to be fine. The four of them were finally a family. 


	11. New beginnings & New endings

**What is Love?**

**A/N** Okai guys! I'm only going to do a few more chapters for this story. I jst wanna say thnk yew to all my fans && I love yew guys! I wanna give an extra special thnks to xxDaCurlzGrlxx && vampiregirl2009 wolfgirl77769 for being two of the best supporters that I have had so far. :) I still love all my fans jst the same though. XD

Maria sat in front of a mirror looking flushed and nervous to no extent. Today was the big day that she got married to her one true love. Her stomach twisted and knotted about a thousand times. Stopped. Then did it again about a thousand times more.

_'Alright Maria. Be calm. Today is your day love. No one is going to ruin this for you. No one.' _She told herself. There was a slight knock on the door. 'C'mon in! It's open." She said. Ashley came in. She looked beautiful in the pale sapphire blue brides maid dress that Maria had picked out. Maria was surprised to see her soon to be sister-in-law in here.

"Ria. I just wanted to say that I am so so so sorry for everything I've ever said or done to you. If we're gonna be family then I want us to have a fresh start and if we can't have that then we're gonna have a fresh re-start okay? I hope you can forgive me for everything love. You are very beautiful and special. Especially to my brother and you make him so happy. If your what makes him happy then I'm happy." Ashley said.

"Oh Ashley. Thank you hunny. And I too am sorry for everything. I hope we can be friends after it all." Maria said sincerely as well. The two girls smiled and hugged each other. Maria let a warm tear slide down her cheek.

"What's wrong Maria?" Ashley asked.

"Just cold feet. That's all. I'm just so excited. My wedding day is finally here. And my whole entire family is one. There's nobody that resents anybody else. Emily got her dream man. Janny and Chris made up and are trying to start a family. You and Randy, you guys are getting better. So much better. And then there's me and Jeff. I finally feel, good enough for him." Maria said with a big smile on her face. Ashley nodded slowly.

"Yes Ria. You are _more_ than good enough Maria." The two girls heard the music start. Janny came in and announced that the wedding was beginning. Ashley went out along with the other bridesmaids and took her place in line. Then out came Maria. She walked step by step slowly down the aisle. A beautiful scenery laid out in front of her. A Midnight in Pairs. Her handsome groom standing there. Smiling at her with his hands folded behind his back. She felt her breathing catch and her heart speed up. She loved this feeling. It felt like grace was taking over her body and changing her.

X-X-X Near the End of the Wedding X-X-X

"Maria Alexis Kanellis, do you take Jeffery Nero Hardy to be your beloved husband in sickness and in health, for better or for worse in holy matrimony til death do you part?" The preacher said.

"I do."

"And do you Jeffery Nero Hardy take Maria Alexis Kanellis to be your beloved husband in sickness and in health, for better or for worse in holy matrimony til death do you part?" The preacher repeated vise versa.

"I do."

"If there are any objections speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher announced. The whole church was silent. The preacher nodded. "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jeffery Nero Hardy. You may now kiss the bride." Maria and Jeff's smiles matched each others perfectly. He leaned down and captured her lips in a perfect kiss and cheering erupted. Maria and Jeff turned to face the crowd holding hands still smiling. Pictures were snapped and finally the moment came for Maria to toss the boucae (Sorry I have no idea how to spell that). Maria turned her back holding her flowers eyes closed. All the girls crowded behind her excited getting prepared. They allowed Aiden to be included in the games. The men were all far behind the girls drinking champagne and for Caleb and Alex fruit juice. The men were waiting for the 'throwing of the garter'. They had instructed Jeff that the garter _must_ be removed with his teeth. No hand action! Jeff had agreed. They watched Maria throw the flowers overhead and then they watched the girls scatter. Aiden had decided to stand in the back of the crowd since she didn't really wanna participate. The boucae bounced off several hands and fell to the ground in front of her. She smiled and picked it up and skipped off to find Jeff.

'Ugh! I'm not gonna get married til I'm like...dead now!' Janny wailed. The other girls laughed. Aiden was wearing a white Cinderella Rosette dress with some white Alli's Girls sandals, and some white stockings. Her long strawberry red hair was crimped. Caleb had been put into a little black suit with a blue shirt and tie like Jeff who was with Maria for the garter throwing. Now the guys had crowded the walk-way. Caleb was sitting. He had denied wanting to be apart of this. Once Jeff got the garter off Maria's leg, which he seemed to have problem doing, he tossed it into the air letting the men jump and snatch it until I finally was grasped by Chris.

"I'm getting married!...Again!" He shouted. The guys laughed at him.

X-X-X The Reception X-X-X

The wedding was flying by with excitement. Everyone was in the big hotel ball room sitting and playing. Everybody was just hanging out. Maria and Jeff had decided to have most of the reception as an open event. When the cake and stuff came out that's when they would close it down to the public. People were coming in and congratulating Jeff and Maria. Some guys wanted pictures with Jeff, because he was the youngest and most successful dirt biker in the US right now. Women wanted pictures with Maria, because she was a model and a designer. They signed a couple autographs before deciding it was time for them to have some time to themselves. They sat at their wedding table.

"Oh Jeff, this day has been so amazing. Everything is going so smoothly. No fights no arguments no accidents. This is the best day ever!" She exclaimed full of excitement.

"Well I'm happy that your happy baby. To be honest with you..I was kind of nervous about all this, before the Wedding started." He admitted.

"So was I, but Ashley made me feel better." She said with a smile.

"Excuse me who made you feel better?" Jeff asked astonished.

"Ashley. We're cool now babe. She apologized for everything and so did I. We're sisters who love each other now." Maria said. Jeff smiled.

"I can roll with that." He joked. "When do you wanna cut the cake?" He asked his beautiful wife.

"Can we do it now?" She asked hopeful.

"Sure baby." He kissed her cheek and took her hand. "Alright everybody. We are so about to cut the cake!" He exclaimed to everyone. The security guards escorted everybody who wasn't apart of the wedding. Everybody surrounded Jeff, Maria, Caleb, and Aiden as they all took hold of the knife.

"To new beginnings and newer endings" Caleb said.

"To new beginnings and newer endings" The other three repeated. They all cut down into the knife and sliced the first piece. They all cheered once again. This was definitely going to be a new beginning and ending for them all.

**A/N**** Okai guyz! This is the last chapter! I hope yew guyz liked it && I give anyone who wants to permission to make a sequel or w/e to this story if they want to. I 3 yew guys!**


End file.
